Mitä Olisi Voinut Olla
by your-lie-in-september
Summary: (What Could Have Been) Or in which Erik realizes that he may be in love with the one girl he's not allowed to have. Scene from Chapter 24 of The Heir from Erik's POV. ErikXEadlyn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection, any of its characters, or anything recognizable here.**

Mitä Olisi Voinut Olla

(What Might Have Been)

I took Princess Eadlyn's hand and guided her up the stairs to the dining hall. I could feel her sweaty palms, trembling slightly. Her face was white and her hair was disheveled but she still looked strong and beautiful, as usual.

I didn't know what came over me. All I was thinking about was getting her away. I wasn't even thinking about Henri! I should have been worrying over him but…

"Eadlyn?" King Maxon called.

I glanced over at Eadlyn who was hugging herself, her body tense and rigid. There was no way she could stay in here.

I ushered her forward, ignoring her father. As we moved, I avoided eye contact with the King, Queen, the Woodworks, and the young princes. I can talk with them later.

As I moved Eadlyn down the dining hall, I flagged down a nearby officer.

"Pardon me, officer, some of the Selected are in a fight in the kitchen. It's very physical, and it looked to be escalating," I said he.

The officer nodded, "Thank you."

He motioned to two other guards and the trio made their way downstairs to the growing fray.

I put a soothing hand on her back, continuing to usher her away. I could still hear the King and Queen calling her name. But, Eadlyn was still hugging herself and, in her current state, couldn't answer questions.

When we were far enough away, I slowed down and asked softly, "Where do you want to go?"

"My room."

"Lead the way."

I didn't try to touch. I was afraid if I did she'd panic, especially after what Burke did to her. Instead, I kept my hand inches away from her, brushing her back occasionally. And I kept it like that for the whole time.

She pushed open her door to her room revealing a dark hair maid polishing her Eadlyn's dresser.

"My lady?" the young woman asked putting down her work.

Eadlyn merely held up a hand in reply.

The poor girl looked so obviously confused and concerned about Eadlyn. Her nervous eyes darted between Eadlyn and eye seeming to ask what had happened.

"Maybe go get her some tea?" I offered.

The maid nodded and darted away.

Eadlyn walked to her bed and took a few deep breaths. I stood there trying to be as calm as possible afraid of disturbing her.

"I've never seen anything like that," she confessed. I got down on a knee to be at her level, to see this how she saw this. "My father has never so much as swatted my hand, and he's always taught us to seek peaceful resolutions. Kile and I gave up trying to fight each other before we could really talk." She laughed as she recalled the amusing memory. "When we were down there, all I could think about was how I ran from Jack. Burke knocked me to the ground, and this time I was going to fight back, but I just realized I'd have no idea how to do it."

I smiled at her, "Henri says, when you're upset, the look in your eyes is as strong as a punch. You're not powerless."

She was so strong and beautiful all on her own that often time I wondered why she needed a Selection. Most of the time when I was with her she didn't need anyone. But, it was something like this that reminded me that she'd need someone, someone to talk to, someone to help her, someone just to be there for her.

She ducked her head down in thought.

"You know, boy or girl, I think aggression is a sign of weakness. I'm always more impressed when people can something with words," I said as my mind wandered not only to her who performed this so well but, my father. "Maybe that's why language became so important to me. My father, he always used to say 'Eikko, words are weapons. They are all you need.'"

"Ayco?" she asked a shocked smile on her face.

I grinned, a bit embarrassed. "E-I-K-K-O. Like I said, Erik is the closet in English."

"I like it. Really."

She liked it, for real? No, I couldn't focus on that right now.

I turned my attention back to her, examining her arms. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh… umm, I don't think so. I just can't believe how fast it happened."

"I don't want to excuse either of them at all- that was unacceptable-but I hear the guys talking, and they're stressed. They all want to impress you, but they have no idea how to do it, considering who you are. Some talk about trying to undermine others without getting caught. A few are working out at every turn to be physically superior. I understand that it's a lot of pressure, and that's probably why Burke snapped. But that will never make it okay," I said to her firmly.

She was quiet for a moment, as if pitying me. "It's fine. Mostly I just stick with Henri and Kile, sometimes Hale, and they're good company. Not that I'd ever try to choose for you, but the three of them are a pretty safe place to start."

She smiled slightly. "I think you're right."

And, my heart dropped for a moment, though I didn't know why. I was competing for her hand. I was here for Henri and Henri alone. But, there was no denying that in her dimly lit room, under soft lights, that she was beautiful.

"Would you tell Henri for me how wonderful his food was?" she asked. "I could tell how important it was to him, and I admire his passion."

"I will. Happily."

And unexpectedly, she extended a hand to me and I gave her mine. She rested both on her kneed and she looked me in the eyes. "Thank you so much for this. You really went above and beyond tonight, and I'm so thankful you were here."

My heart fluttered at her words. "It's the least I could do."

She tilted her head, staring at me for what seemed like forever. It was like she was looking for something in me, something I couldn't see.

While she observed me, I took time to look at her, _really_ look at her. Past her dark hair and oval face, she was strong, fierce spirit. To her she was her own rock. But, one day that wouldn't be enough. And as crazy as it seemed, I wanted to be her rock.

"I won't forget this, Eikko. Not ever."

I smiled a little at the mention of my name and squeezed her hand lightly. And at that moment, I could see her heart pure and vulnerable. But at the same time, that heart needed someone, whether it knew it or not.

The maid then came back in room carrying a tray, and Eadlyn and I broke our hands apart.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the maid asked.

"Yes, Neena," Eadlyn promised her, standing. "There was a fight, but Erik got me away. I'm sure the guards will come with a report soon. In the meantime I just need to calm down."

"The tea will help," the maid, Neena, assured her. "I got some chamomile, and we'll get you into something comfortable before you need to report anywhere.

Eadlyn turned back to me, smiling in relief. I had, however, taken Neena's entrance as my cue to leave and was standing by the door.

I bowed to Eadlyn before leaving.

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight."

And as I walked away, I notice how cold the palace suddenly felt. It had felt a whole lot warmer and Eadlyn room. But, the stranger thing was that my hands seemed already warm.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first piece for The Selection. But, I have written before for Hetalia: Axis Powers and Young Justice.**

 **I've just recently read The Heir and absolutely loved it! And if you can't tell I'm a huge ErikXEadlyn shipper ;)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and R &R!**


	2. Important Author's Note

**Thank you all so much for your overwhelming support of this pairing(and story)! I'm so happy to know I'm the only ErikXEadlyn shipper! (Team Translator for the win!)**

 **Anyways, I wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll on my profile concerning the fate of this story and more ErikXEadlyn stories. I love this couple so much and want to write more for it! I just want to see what you guys want too and take that into account.**

 **So, thanks for not ignoring this AN and vote, vote, vote!**


	3. Author's Note 2

**I will update this story soon! I promise! I've just been busy lately, planning for a trip to NYC. I also have a concert there. So expect an update soon!**


End file.
